Penny's New Ring
by 123justafan
Summary: Penny admires the best gift she ever got
1. Chapter 1

**This is just something that popped into my head.**

**I own nothing**

Penny sat on her couch gazing at the ring on her left hand. She held it up to the light and watched the many sparkles created by the center stone and the smaller stones all around it. He had stepped out to get a bottle of champagne. After what they both described as an anticlimactic engagement, He was determined to make it just that much more special.

Penny thought back to when she was a little girl and just when she first thought about getting married. There was the time in the First grade when she hung upside down showing all the boys her under pants when things didn't work out with her fiance'. And there was the time she was supposed to get married to Ernie...

But really she could remember thinking about who she might marry. Would he have Blonde hair? It was her favorite... Would he have Blue eyes? They would be so nice to look into. She really didn't care... She would be patient and wait and see. One thing was fro certain, she thought to herself... "He would want to Marry Me" But she really didn't care what he looked like.

As she got older and into high school, she dated guys that had blonde hair like Curtis, and guys with blue eyes like Donny. They were nice but were they going to be the ones? Nothing was certain. She would wait and she would find the right one, because after all she thought, "they would want to Marry ME..."

It wasn't that long after she graduated high school that she thought again. Would he be tall? those were her favorite types. She didn't know. She really didn't care what he looked like.. but he had to want to Marry Me...

She met Kurt and he was tall like she wanted and she moved away with him but that didn't work out because he didn't wand to Mary her. Kurt was self centered. He thought he was important and any one would be lucky to be with him. Kurt wasn't the one... She couldn't see herself with him.., She would wait... she didn't care what he looked like...

Time went on and she thought who would it be she had thought of the boys in her past and she had met new ones that were tall and blonde and had blue eyes. There were guys like Doug. Doug was just someone she met... probably too soon after Kurt. She was lonely and wanted to be with someone. He wasn't the one... She would wait She didn't care what he looked like.

Mike Was blonde and had blue eyes, he was strong and had a good job, but Mike was into just fun... He was not the one... She would wait... she didn't care what he looked like...

And then there was Eric... All were nice and all were tall or blonde or had blue eyes... But none of them were the ones. She would wait... She didn't care what they looked like...

Penny thought deeper and stronger as she gazed at her ring. When would she get married? Again she thought back to the fun times when she was a little girl. Her favorite season was Spring. All the new flowers coming to life after the cold winter. She thought that spring would be nice. April maybe... That was when everything started. April showers started the new growth... Then she would be married for the fun Summer events... There would be fireworks on the fourth of July... She could wrap her arms in the arms of her new Husband... Spring would be nice... But she would be fine with any day because she thought "He would Marry Me".

The door opened and HE came in with a big smile on his face. A smile that he only showed when she was in the room. She had seen the smile early on when they met. He would flash it whenever she came over for dinner, whenever they would pass on the stairs, whenever he ordered something from the menu when she was waitressing, whenever he held her close when they were alone, whenever she would wake up after him and she caught him just looking at her.

He had brown hair and it was not straight. It had the most beautiful wavy soft curls at the back of his head that she loved twirling her fingers through. He had Brown eyes that were soft and caring. Eyes that could look into her soul and touch her heart. She loved his eyes. He was not tall, really just her height. It made for very comfortable snuggling. They fit together like a matching pair of spoons. He didn't have big muscles, but he didn't need them... He was so smart... He understood when she was mad, to give her some time, He knew when she was sad how to just hold her and make her feel happy, He waited for her to catch up in their relationship, trying not to pressure her.

They met as neighbors and became friends. He was the best friend she ever had, he would help her with anything ... no questions asked, and nothing expected in return. He watched as she tried to find the one that would love her for who she was and not just how she looked. He helped her through all the ups and downs in her relationships no matter how much it hurt him to see her with someone else.

He didn't have Blond hair, he didn't have blue eyes, and he wasn't tall like she thought she wanted all those years in the past... but she didn't care what he looked like...

He would Marry her in the spring and hold her tight. Watch the bright lights for the rest of their life... because he loved her so and he would Marry her... She really didn't care what he looked like...


	2. Chapter 2

**This story was supposed to be a one shot from Penny's point of view, but someone asked about a Leonard perspective. Hopefully, this is okay.**

**I own nothing**

Leonard stepped into the apartment with a chilled bottle of champagne he had gotten just because he wanted to make their engagement a little more special. He had thought that she… and even… he… had shown just a little apprehension at becoming engaged. He had always thought it would be an incredibly special moment, but it turned out… at first… to be what they both classified as anticlimactic. He had made it a little more special when he pulled out ring that she now had on her left hand. He caught her staring at the ring as the light glistened off the stone. The look on her face immediately made him smile.

Just when did he fall in love with this woman? And more to the point… Why had he?

He was taken with her beauty right from the first minute he saw her through her open door when she was unpacking boxes the day she moved in… but was that love? To love someone, you have to know them and understand them and their dreams. He had eagerly listened to what she had said about herself on that first day and was truly interested in her desire to be an actress but also equally interested in her job as a waitress. He was taken by everything she had said, but did that mean he loved this woman?

He knew that they were different people and that she was probably way out of his league so he tried to be her friend. She seemed to be happy to come over for dinner and a game of Halo every now and then. After a while she would seek him out from all the others when she wanted help or to just talk about the most current relationship she had found herself in and what was going wrong in it. She would seek his advice on new things she would try and always told him first if she thought an audition went well and cried on his shoulder when she didn't get the part. They were best friends, but did that mean he loved this woman?

He tried so many times to tell her how he felt, but was too insecure. Then on two separate occasions, he asked her. Once she thought everyone would be coming, but only he did. She saw through the veil, but didn't tell him because she didn't want to embarrass him. The second time was a real date and he had thought it was wonderful. Things didn't work out because she thought he was too smart for her. He was devastated… did that mean he loved this woman?

When he got back from the north pole, she kissed him. He was literally on cloud nine…. Things were great for about eight months… He wanted their relationship to never end and he told her so…. Was that really when he thought he loved this woman?

He could think of no one else. Even though they may be apart, he could smell her green apple shampoo and vanilla body oil whenever she came by for a meal, and when they passed on the stairs. He missed everything about her… her touch… her smell… her taste… Did that mean he loved this woman?

On the very first day, he remarked to Sheldon that they would have Smart and Beautiful Babies…. Did that mean he loved this woman?

He finally asked her out again, hoping that he would not pressure her again. They agreed to take things slow. He was so happy, he would do anything for her. Sheldon even remarked that EVERYONE knew where their relationship would be going even if she didn't. Did that mean he loved this woman?

He put all his faith in her after she admitted to being scared of committing to a long term relationship. Inside, he hurt, knowing that he was further into their relationship than she was. But he would not give up. He would wait as long as it took. He told her that their fate was up to her. He would let her decide when he was ready. Did this mean that he loved this woman?

He went away for four months, half way around the world and could only talk to her on the phone and sometimes by Skype. It was the longest four months of his life. He worked hard and had a good time with the new friends he made, but he missed her terribly. He swore to himself, he would never leave her again. Did this mean he really loved this woman?

Things were fine for him at work, but she was disappointed in her acting career going nowhere. When she quit her job at the restaurant, he was scared, not that she wouldn't have money, he would help with that. He was scared that if she didn't make it, she would get even more depressed, and that was something he couldn't bear. He bought her a car when hers finally died. Did this mean he loved this woman?

She saw the smile on his face as he came into the apartment and caught him looking at her like he always did. She came over to him and took the champagne and told him to sit on the couch as she got two glasses. He sat and watched as she moved quickly to the cupboard to get a pair of wine glasses. She didn't have special champagne glasses. He smiled at the small frown she had when she pulled them down from the top shelf. She was adorable. Did he really love this woman?

As she poured the champagne and walked the two glasses over to the couch where he sat, he gazed at her… It wasn't the golden hair that smelled like green apple… it wasn't the smooth soft skin that smelled like vanilla… it wasn't the gorgeous green eyes that seemed to sparkle as she walked over to him… it wasn't the beautifully curvaceous body that she kept in shape…

It was the person inside… the kind and caring person that could easily pick up on the feelings of others. The person that would help out anyone that was in need. The person that was trusting of everyone, no matter how they had treated her. The person that put up with so much that she didn't understand from him and their friends. The person that had the biggest heart he had ever known.

He had a pretty good understanding why, and he thought about when. But one thing was certain as he took the champagne glass from her and toasted their engagement… He Really… Really… LOVED this woman.


End file.
